Ryoku
Ryoku (リョク) is a member and an actor of the Drama Club. Before joining the Drama Club, he used to be the president of the Weightlifting Club until he disbanded it. Personality Ryoku is a hard worker, an achiever, a born leader, and a helper, in contrast to his girlfriend Aika's tomboyish hotheadedness and brashness. Ryoku was depressed when he decided to shut down his Weightlifting Club and sell his equipment in favor of keeping his high school alive, but eventually overcame his depression. History Ryoku grew up in an orphanage along with his current girlfriend Aika. However, a terrible incident occurred during their childhood. Whatever happened, they were lucky and they are both in-debt to each other, which is how they got together.September 8, 2019 update for Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue. Ryoku went through physical training including weightlifting to give himself courage and motivation and he did the same for others when he was the President of the Weightlifting Club at Doki Doki High School. However, since Doki Doki High School was having financial issues, Ryoku volunteerly shut down his Weightlifting Club and sold his weightlifting equipment to support his school, but it didn't do much. ''The Mystery in the Drama Club Aika, who was just kicked out of the Martial Arts Club and joined the Drama Club, recruited Ryoku to join her in the Drama Club. Ryoku recommended Aika to join the Martial Arts Club to get disciplinary training from Ryo, but it didn't work out well. Ryoku was still feeling depressed that his efforts to support his school didn't do well. ''More to be written... ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG After Doki Doki High School was destroyed by Cyberlord Duran of The Duran Empire, Kosei recruited all of the surviving Drama Club members to CyberForce Network Security where the Drama Club members will be trained to become CyberForce Digirangers, protectors of the Digital World. After their Digiranger training was complete, Ryoku was given the CyberPink DigiChanger, Model: Heart device to allow him to transform into Dokiranger CyberPink. ''(See more information below) More to be written... Dokiranger CyberPink To be written... Tokuranger CyberKnight To be written... Infected Ryoku Ryoku was the second main character of the Drama Club to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus. After the corruption of The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG near the end of the game, Ryoku dropped his guard down when he saw his "deceased" girlfriend Aika reanimated as Infected Aika and she infected him with the Doki Doki Virus. During the early stages of Ryoku's infection, both Aika and Ryoku were pretty feral with limited sanity. However, Infected Ryoku became more like an evil version of his original self in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus as Kosei noticed a change in Infected Ryoku's personality. Infected Ryoku possesses the power to manipulate force (due to Ryoku's signature power being Dokiranger CyberPink) and his body mass/size/strength, which are further enhanced when he enters Deviranger Virus Fever mode, becoming Deviranger ViralPink of Kai's KaiserFever Deviranger team and team leader. Gallery RPG Maker MV Character Generator - Ryoku (school) - Face Image.png|Head concept generated with RPG Maker MV’s Character Generator's default assets. Trivia * Ryoku's name when written as (also ) translates to "power", "strength", or "force". References Category:Digirangers Category:Drama Club members Category:Former Club Presidents Category:Playable characters